


Spirit Seer

by Bunncat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Evil Harry Potter, Gen, One Shot, Possession, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spirit - Freeform, harry potter can see spirits, harry potter one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunncat/pseuds/Bunncat
Summary: Harry Potter was very different from how people expected him to be. He seems to see people that aren’t there.Based on Klaus Hargreeve’s ability from the Umbrella academy. Story has no correlation to  that series.
Kudos: 21





	Spirit Seer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I’ve ever made. My grammar is not the best, and nor is my writing. But, this story is short and I’d appreciate some constructive criticism! 
> 
> As stated in the summary, the story is based on Klaus Hargreeve’s powers from the Umbrella Academy, but this story doesn’t talk about that series at all.

Severus looked at the line of first years about to get sorted, and spotted _him._ The Potter spawn. Potter was towards the back away from everyone else, dreamily staring into space and muttering under his breath.

The boy was too arrogant and egotistical to even bother interacting with the other students. He was going to be even worse than his pathetic father.

“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall shouted. The boy's eyes slowly went to her, and he slowly began to skip towards the hat. The boy was _Skipping._ It seemed he was just as foolish and stupid as his father as well. 

The hat was placed on the brat’s head, about to sort him into Gryffindor, the same house his parents had been in. Only that didn't happen. A few seconds after being placed on his head, the hat called out “SLYTHERIN!”

Severus sat dumbfounded, as did the rest of the hall. That was unexpected. But then, slowly, he realized he was the boy's head of house. He was in charge of Potter’s punishments among other things. A smirk slowly made its way onto his face. This was going to be fun.

***

When Severus had given his house speech and lecture to the first years, Potter had just started. But not at him, something behind him.

“Pay attention!” Severus snapped at the boy. “What exactly is so distracting that makes you unable to pay attention, you foolish child?”

The boy slowly shifted his gaze to Severus, meeting his eyes, not reacting to his harsh tones and words. The boy's eyes were the same emerald green lily had. But there was something wrong with them. Something unsettling.

“Just the crying lady,” Potter sighed dreamily. “She’s crying louder now.”

Severus had whipped his head around, and saw nothing. He felt rage build up within him. “What do you take me for, you insolent brat?” he sneered. “Detention tomorrow, at 7 o’clock, potions classroom. Don’t be late.” Severus knew well the brat didn't know his way around the castle yet, purposely making it difficult for him. Severus usually never gave his Slytherin’s detentions, as he favored them too much. All the other teachers and staff were already hard enough on them. But Potter, couldn't truly be a Slytherin. 

The other children giggled and snickered at Severus giving the detention, but Potter only gave him a creepy smile, and remained silent. 

Severus shifted his gaze, no longer wanting to see those eyes. He went on with his speech, thinking of all the ways he could teach the brat his place in the upcoming detention. 

He was going to show Potter his place.

***

It was 6:59 pm. 

Severus waited, expecting the boy to be late. But, the very second it became 7 o’clock, there was a knock on the door. 

He made his way to the door, and aggressively pulled it open. There stood Potter, with that same creepy smile plastered on his face.

“In.” Severus snapped. The boy skipped in, as he had during the welcoming feast, the same dreamy expression etched on his face. “You will be scrubbing cauldrons. Magic is not permitted. I expect them to be cleaned well, and polished when finished. Begin.” Severus conjured a bucket of warm soapy water, and a sponge.

Potter tilted his head, before turning silently to the cauldrons, and immediately beginning his task. Severus had expected complaints and whining from the boy. The boy must be mocking him, Severus figured.

Potter was scrubbing the cauldrons with grace, his face still dreamy. He’d been hoping for a big reaction, and was disappointed.

Severus then tried to get to correcting the third years summer homework, but couldn’t. He kept glancing back at the boy, who was now humming an eerie tune. It sent a shiver down his spine for some odd reason.

“Potter!” He yelled. The boy didn’t flinch at his shout, as the other students usually did. He only looked up again, the creepy smile again blooming on his face. Severus gulped. There was definitely something wrong with this child. Something he couldn't describe. “Bring that insufferable humming to an end.” Is all he said.

The boy didn't even give a verbal response, only giving a slow nod, and continuing his work. This child was the most disrespectful student he’d ever had, he decided. He continued trying to work on the third years essays, but still found it hard to concentrate.

He again glanced at the boy, after about an hour. The cauldrons looked finished, and were shining as if they were new. He didn't marvel at that for long, as he glanced to the boy, who was again staring behind his shoulder once again.

“Boy, what are you looking at?!” he snapped as he had earlier. And as he had before, the boy's gaze slowly met his.

“The woman is back.” Potter sighed dreamily. “I think she’s _upset_ with you.” he said in a sing-song voice.

Severus glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the boy, wondering if he had schizophrenia. There couldn’t really be anything else. He was obviously seeing things that weren’t there. “There is no woman.” He stated harshly.

“There is a woman.” Potter argued, still maintaining his dreamy like state. “The red haired woman with green eyes cries. She asks _you_ why you caused her to die.”

Severus froze, cold washing over him. Lily. He was describing Lily. His thoughts and theories swirled around in his mind. Did he know of the prophecy? Did he know of how the Dark Lord acquired a part of it?

“Her name is Lily I think. I am told she was my mother. Why do you make her cry?” Potter asked, his eyes seemingly boring into Severus’s soul.

Severus said nothing, and Potter continued talking. “I often see many people. My uncle is in the corner. He doesn’t say much. He is scared.”

“Why is your uncle scared?” Severus asked hesitantly. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He was beginning to feel slightly scared, though he’d never admit it.

“He is scared of me.” Potter whispered. “He used to be mean to me. He used to call me names and hurt me. Tom told me to hurt him more.”

Tom? He met the boy’s eyes again, and cast a wandless legilimens. It was illegal to do so on minors without consent, but he could not stop himself. He subtly entered the boys mind, careful not to alert him he was there. 

_Severus saw what must be his uncle, yelling at the boy, who had the same dreamy expression he’d had this entire time. He saw him turn to his side, and there was a flicker of a figure. The boy turned to face his uncle again, and reached his hand out. A knife came flying into his hand from the counter._

_“BOY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT FREAKISH-” His uncle was cut off, as the boy quickly lifted the knife slit his throat._

_For a few seconds, his uncle struggled. “Uncle Vernon, you are a mean man.” the boy said, that same creepy smile on his face. His uncle finally let out his last bloody, gurgling, breath, and the boy laughed._

Severus snapped out of the boy's mind, breathing heavily. The boy’s smile only got wider, and eyes more feral. “You were in my mind.” The boy leered.

Severus let out a breath at the statement. How did the boy know he was in his mind? He had made sure to be as subtle as possible. “Who is Tom? Why did he tell you to kill your uncle?” Severus whispered.

Potter tilted his head. “Tom’s my friend. He’s always with me.” The boy turned to his side, as if a person was there, as he had in the memory. “Is that right Tom?”

Severus swore he saw something flicker for a moment. The boy returned his gaze to Severus, His eyes seeming to flicker red for a moment. “Tom says you’re a traitor.” he sang.

A traitor? What did that mean? Suddenly, after a minute, Severus inhaled sharply in realization. Dread and fear washed over him. He was a spy for the order. He had betrayed him. “My Lord?” He gasped.

The boy's eyes morphed from Lily’s emerald green, to slitted red. The spot next to the boy flickered again, more rapidly. He hadn't been imagining it. He ran to the door, pulling on the knob. He had to tell the Headmaster. The door didn’t budge. He whipped out his wand, attempting a _Alohomora_. It failed. 

“Hello, Severus.” a chilly voice called. Severus’s heart froze for a second. He slowly turned around, knowing what to expect. There he was. He was just as he had looked before. His red eyes were the exact same as Potters. He turned and looked down at the boy. “Harry, my boy, do you think Severus’s body would be suitable for me? I think it may suffice in the meantime.”

Potter looked at Severus dreamily. “We need a better body than that. But I guess it will due for now.” His gaze returned to the Dark Lord. “Can I have some fun with him first? It is easier to take over a dead body, you know. We don't want another Miss Peterson, two people in one body can make the body slowwwwly fall apart.”

Severus backed up against the door, heart beating faster and faster, unable to properly breathe. He knew where this was going.

“I suppose you could have some… fun first.” The Dark Lord drawled. At this, the boy grinned, picking up his potion knife. He approached Severus, knife clutched in hand.

It was almost just as painful as the cruciatus curse. The boy brought the knife to his skin, and began cutting words into his body. Traitor. He screamed, but there was never any sound. The boy carved the words over and over again, only seeming to get happier. The blood trickled down his skin, and he felt himself getting dizzy from blood loss. When Potter was finished with what he considered a masterpiece, and took a few moments to admire his work. 

“Good job, Harry. May I have your wand?” The Dark lord asked. Without hesitation, the boy handed over his wand, seemingly vibrating with excitement. Severus breathed harsh, ragged, breaths. He was going to die.

“Severus, I am sorry to say your time is up. You will be of much use.” The Dark Lord pointed his wand at him. Severus felt hot tears roll down his face. It was over. “ _Avada Kedavra”_

Everything went black. There was no more. 

***

Harry looked at the corpse of his potions professor. “Are you ready, Tom?”

“Yes, my boy.” Tom walked to the body, and pushed hard. After a moment of struggle, He finally phased in. The Body's eyes opened. The same red they had been before.

He examined the body’s hands, and moved around a little. He looked up, giving Harry a smile.

“This is going to be fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
